Viirsa Yuriev
Viirsa Yuriev was the sister of Helena the Grey and once served under Captain Axikasha Keiran. She and Ax grew up together, Viirsa often the voice of reason when Ax's reckless temper got the better of her. After Ax's disappearance, Viirsa too left Libaterra in search of answers. What she found was betrayal, slaughter, and the Clergy of Mardük. She eventually came to serve the Lady Varalia Earthhaven, and joined the Grand Alliance in order to spy for her. She fell in love with Hector Blackwell, and became pregnant with his child. She died in Aison, shortly after giving birth to Kaisa Blackwell. Her body was put in a cryopod by Syrese Frostvale by the time the Great War ended, and Syrese and Hector hope to bring Viirsa back to life. Biography Early Years Viirsa Yuriev was born as the bastard daughter of Lord Leon Whitehawk of Etheril and his maid Alraune Yuriev. What she was unaware of was that she had a sister, Helena the Grey, who was taken into the Whitehawk estate. When Viirsa was small, she and her mother were forced to leave Etheril and settled into Lutherin where Alraune eventually passed away. Viirsa named the whip she had inherited from her mother Alraune in her honor. Viirsa joined the army of the Locken Loyalists and served under Captain Axikasha Keiran during the Libaterran Civil War. The two grew up together, Viirsa often the voice of reason when Ax's reckless temper got the better of her. Though she was Ax's senior by a year, she had always looked up to the younger girl as something of a protective big sister, and would've followed her anywhere. Then...Ax left the army and disappeared. Left alone and confused, Viirsa quit as well and went in search of her friend. After months of searching, she gave up. Having nowhere else to turn after the fall of Lutherin to Rebels who were gaining ground and pushing the Loyalists back, she joined the Rebel forces as a mercenary...only to change allegiances again when Libaterra fell to Yamato during the Yamatian Invasion. She ended up serving under Lady Varalia Earthhaven. Distreyd Era Duty and Love Viirsa and a dark cleric named Shyralis ended up on an assignment together when their superiors ordered them to infiltrate the forces of the Grand Alliance in Remon and look for ways to destroy it from within. Viirsa and Shyralis never liked each other but were forced to co-operate for the sake of their masters. Things got even more complicated when Viirsa met Ax again after all these years and had to confront her own feelings. As if that wasn't enough, Viirsa also met Hector Blackwell, a member of the Alliance, and the two eventually fell in love and had hot, steamy sex in Folsworth Woods. Treachery Revealed Conflicted with her duty to the Yamato Empire and her growing love for Hector, Viirsa wasn't sure what to do. Her decision was taken from her, however, when the Alliance discovered her part in Yamato's scheme when Shyralis chose to betray the Alliance on her own accord. Viirsa's life was spared, however, once the interrogators found out that her commanding officer Varalia possessed Dawn, a magical sword which the Alliance had been seeking. Viirsa was given a choice: she would lead an Alliance task force to Myridia to steal the blade Dawn from her master, or she would be executed for treason. Having no other choice, Viirsa accepted the terms and led the group to Myridia. Infiltrating Myridia The infiltration of Myridia didn't go well, however. Not only did the heroes face many dangers, Viirsa also discovered that she was pregnant with Hector's child. However, with a bit of skill and a lot of luck, the group of heroes finally gained access to the palace itself. They wandered through the oddly-silent corridors until they found Varalia's quarters. With her allies standing guard outside, Ax crept in, expecting to find a sleeping Varalia...and instead walked in on a horrific scene: the Lady Varalia being violently raped by Kareth d'Zarnagon. Ignoring the elf's cries for help, Ax quickly located Dawn and made her way towards the door. Unfortunately, the bright glow of the blade gave her away, and Zarnagon gave chase. The Palace Guard was alerted as well, slaughtering several of the heroes as they fled. The entire infiltration ended in disaster. Death As Ax led the last weary survivors out of the palace, they were met by an incredible sight: reinforcements. The bulk of the Grand Alliance had finally come to liberate the capital of Myridia, and just in time. Ax, Hector and a gravely injured Viirsa made their way to the army's white mages, hoping something could be done. With the last of her strength, Viirsa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Kaisa, and died in Hector's arms. Godslayer Era Despite her death, Viirsa's story wasn't done yet. Her body had been put in stasis in a cryopod and was experimented on by Syrese Frostvale by the time she joined the Grey Cult after the Cataclysm. Syrese and Hector Blackwell, who sided with the Cult after the Great War, hope to bring Viirsa back to life and have taken her disguised cryopod along to Alent to accomplish this goal during the Second Great War. Aliases and Nicknames ; Viir : What Ax called her. Appearance 5'11" and slender, with long white hair (used to be brown) and blue eyes. Didn't have much in the way of physical strength, and thus couldn't handle most armor or heavy weapons, but made up for it in speed and dexterity. Usually wore dark blue and black, with a bit of thin armor made of black leather. When in colder regions, wore a hooded cloak of...you guessed it, black. At her throat was a small blue jewel, kept in place by a thin black chain around her neck. Her preferred weapon was a whip she named Alraune, made of leather and covered in steel barbs for added slicing power. Also kept a dagger in her boot, a habit she picked up from Ax. Personality and Traits Simply put, Viirsa was a sellout. She'd do (and had done) whatever it took to stay alive, even if that meant betraying her own country. As a result, she became a soldier working for the Yamatians. Generally calm and obedient, but she could be viciously cunning if the need arose. Under her cold exterior, though, she had a soft spot for children, and secretly wished for a quiet life away from the military. Powers and Abilities Viirsa was a skilled warrior and could use her whip and dagger well. Don't get any perverted ideas from this, though. Innate Ability: Could heal wounds using her own blood. She utilized this ability by making a cut on her own body and letting the blood trickle into the person's injury. She herself was immune to the effects, of course, and had to heal naturally if injured. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Viirsa and Ax met as children and, though Viirsa was Ax's senior by a year, she looked up to the younger girl and admired her attitude. The two grew up together quite happily, Ax's fierce and impulsive nature balanced by Viirsa's calm, quiet personality. Viirsa often had to remind Ax to control her temper but, at the same time, Ax reminded Viirsa to stand up for herself and what she believed in. The two remained close as teenagers, and at the time of Ax's disappearance Viirsa served directly under her. With Ax gone, Viirsa was lost. She left her home and everything she'd ever known just to find Ax, because their friendship was important to her. Unfortunately, the years took their toll, and the two friends felt awkward together when they next met. Viirsa no doubt still felt some animosity towards Ax for leaving her behind with no explanation. Still, the two women cared for each other deeply. Ax was very distraught at the death of her best friend, and their friendship was the main thing that drove Ax to see Kaisa kept safe. Hector Blackwell Hector was a part of the expansive caravan party which initially crossed paths with Viirsa and Shyralis, and the two slowly developed a mutual attraction as the events preceding the Battle of Folsworth Woods unfolded. The attraction blossomed into love, though it was sorely tested once Viirsa's betrayal to the Alliance was revealed. He sought to defend her from an overly severe punishment, though he also struggled to forgive the omission until her untimely death. When it was decided that the two would be a part of the expedition to recover Dawn in Myridia, they were forced into close company once more, though the relationship would be under considerable strain as the adventure went south. However, when it became apparent that Hector would soon be a father, he relented from his hurt and accepted her remorse. Soon after, Viirsa would lose her life giving birth to Kaisa and, blinded by grief, Hector would re-enter the fray and disappear for some years. Hector eventually resurfaced within the ranks of the Grey Cult, and with the assistance of Syrese Frostvale he strives now to do the impossible: To turn back death and save the woman he loves. Kaisa Blackwell Viirsa died shortly after childbirth and did not get to spend any time with her baby girl. She did, however, name Kaisa before her passing. Shyralis Viirsa and Shyralis, quite frankly, hated each other. They were forced together by Varalia and Zarnagon, and the only thing that kept them cooperating was their respect for their superiors. On several occasions, Shyralis came up with vague plots to kill Viirsa, though nothing ever came of these plans. Varalia Earthhaven Viirsa had the utmost respect to Varalia, who she saw as a reasonable authority figure. Varalia acknowledged Viirsa's skills and had faith in her as she sent her on a mission to infiltrate the Grand Alliance's ranks. See also *Alraune *Alraune Yuriev *Axikasha Keiran *Hector Blackwell *Helena the Grey *Kaisa Blackwell *Shyralis *Varalia Earthhaven Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Locken Loyalists Category:Rebels Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Empire